


Sacrifice...?//Hajime x Gundham angst

by Camryn_lol



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Fusion, Angst, This will most likely be an emotional ride, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camryn_lol/pseuds/Camryn_lol
Summary: [Yttd au] The main game just ended. How will Gundham feel when he finds out someone close to him has the sacrifice card?[This may have slight yttd spoilers]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 19





	Sacrifice...?//Hajime x Gundham angst

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fanfic on heere, so don't expect anything too amazing. This is also one of the first times I've written Gundham, so sorry if he's out of character. But I hope y'all enjoy!

Hajime grips on his podium, he wasn't voted, he was going to die. A bunch of emotions flow through his body, sadness, anger, fear, and regret are just a couple of them.

"Let me check your answers!" Monokuma yells, a sadistic smile on his face. "First, the sage! You all were right! It was Kazuichi Soda!" 

Kazuichi lets out a sob, covering his mouth. It was crystal clear what he was feeling. "I don't wanna die...!" He says, his voice cracking. "Please!! Please give me a second chance!!""

"Nope! No mercy!" Monokuma yells. "Next is the keymaster! It was Mahiru Koizumi!" The mentioned female says nothing, looking down.

"Now for the most despair-inducing role, the sacrifice! The one that dies with goals incomplete is..." Monokuma pauses for effect. "Hajime Hinata!"

Hajime freezes at his name. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. He hangs his head, feeling everyone's eyes on him. Before he could say anything, someone grips his shoulders tightly. "Dark king." A low voice says, a voice that Hajime knew all to well.

Hajime looks up, and right in front of him was his boyfriend, Gundham Tanaka. "Dark king, why didn't you tell me?" He asks, concern and sadness in his voice. "I would have made sure this wasn't your fate."

Hajime looks Gundham in the eyes, tears filling his eyes and falling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Gundham. I'm so sorry..." A sob comes out of his mouth. Gundham lets go of Hajime's shoulders, bringing Hajime into a hug.

Hajime was shocked by this sudden form of contact. Gundham was never a big fan of physical contact or hugs. This didn't stop Hajime from hugging back.

"You don't need to apologize. You cannot predict the future. You are didn't know the card would be one of danger." Gundham replies, rubbing circles on Hajime's trembling back. "But just know, I will not let that devil beast take you without a fight."

"Okay, okay!" Monokuma yells, angry. "I'm getting bored! Enough of this sob fest! Let's start the death! Kazuichi Soda, chosen by vote will be the main act."

Kazuichi let out another sob when his name was mentioned, letting out another 'please'.

"But before that happens, Hajime, our sacrifice will be the opening act!" Gundham went to object but Monokuma spoke before he could. "Come on wrigglers!" 

Hajime let out a grunt of pain as a bunch of pipes attached to his body and started sucking blood out of him.

"Fiend!" Gundham yelled at Monokuma. "Stop doing that to my king!"

Monokuma threw Gundham a button. "If you start pressing that, maybe your little boyfriend will be saved!"

Gundham catches the button and hesitates. He looks up at Hajime's dying body. He had to save Hajime, he would never forgive himself if he didn't.

He starts pressing the button with all his might. As soon as he starts however, Hajime lets out a pained yell.

As soon as he hears that, his clicking slows down his clicking, suspicious of why Monokuma gave him a chance.

Tears filled Gundham's eyes as he sees more and more blood stain Hajime's shirt. After about 5 minutes of Gundham's clicking, Hajime sent one final, pained smile to Gundham before all life drained out of his body.

In pure anger and despair, Gundham throws the button across the room and hides his crying face in his scarf. The dark devas came out of his scarf and went on Gundham's shoulders, nuzzling against their owner's face.

Monokuma smiles at the sight of the breeder crying. "You thought you could actually save him!" The bear laughs.

"You fiend." Gundham says, trying to sound intimidating through his tears. "You never planned to spare him."

"You're correct!" Monokuma exclaims, clapping his paws. "The more you clicked, the more Hajime suffered!!"

Gundham stupped back in shock, covering his entire face with his scarf, trying and failing to hide a sob.

Sonia walks over to Gundham, putting her hand on his shoulder, the devas climbing up her arm. "It'll be okay Gundham."

Gundham pushes Sonia's hand off of his shoulder. "Don't touch me." He growls. Sonia nods in understanding.

"Okay! Enough moping! Time for Kazuichi's!" Monokuma announces. The mentioned male let out a scream.

Gundham didn't pay attention to Kazuichi's death. He was too busy thinking about how he let Hajime down. 

"Gundham." He took his head out of his scarf to see Mahiru and Sonia there. Mahiru smiled sympathetically at him. "Come on, Monokuma said something about rooms for us opening."

When Gundham got to his room, he flopped on his bed and sobbed. He sobbed and sobbing until he feel asleep.

"Do you have any regret?"

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody:  
> Me: *Writes a good amount of this in Spanish class*
> 
> Also, I hope you don't mind I used the death from chapter 1, I'm uncreative-


End file.
